Complex
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Bibir dengan aroma sake dan rokok murah itu menyambit bibirnya [ 1 x 4 ]


Ichimatsu merasa bahwa hidup tidak perlu pertimbangan yang rumit dan monoton.

Waktu akan membuat semuanya mengalir. Hidup itu adalah tentang melakukan apa yang kita suka; tidak usah pedulikan orang lain, mengurusi hal-hal diluar kepentingan adalah tindakan buang waktu yang sangat disayangkan.

Ichimatsu sadar betul bahwa pada kenyataannya, apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _hati_ juga ada pada dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun ia tetap manusia; dengan _hati_ serentan kaca yang bila pecah sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki, kelewat sensitif hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengatasi.

Ia, tidak pernah takut akan kematian. Atau justru malah dirinya yang menantikan kematian itu sendiri; jadi manusia itu berat, kau harus menjadi _normal_ di mata dunia tempat kau tinggal, hidup layaknya makhluk yang fase hidupnya telah dijadwalkan –lahir, tumbuh, belajar, dewasa, bekerja, menikah, berkeluarga, tua, baru mati.

Memang tidak semua manusia melewati fase tersebut; ada yang mati sebelum dilahirkan, mati sebelum sempat dewasa dan bekerja, mati saat sedang berkeluarga, atau memutuskan mati karena lelah menjadi manusia.

Ichimatsu ingin menjadi manusia dengan pemikiran lugas dan sederhana macam Osomatsu; kakak pertamanya itu seolah akan tertawa seraya menggosok hidung meskipun kiamat di depan mata, tetap pada jalan hidupnya sebagai NEET terhormat tidak peduli bahwa dunia memandang rendah kepadanya. Osomatsu hanya melakukan apa yang ia mau, mengatakan apa yang ia rasa, dan mengekspresikan apa yang ia pikirkan. Hidup si merah terlihat begitu ringan ;tidak heran tawa tanpa dosa selalu keluar dari bibirnya, membuat Ichimatsu diam-diam menyimpan depresi dan iri disaat bersamaan.

"ada apa _Ichimacchan_? Apa _onii-chan_ mu ini terlalu tampan sampai kau tidak bisa berpaling?"

Secara tidak sadar Ichimatsu selalu kedapatan memandang Osomatsu jika pikirannya berpusat pada si merah. Sebut saja hari ini adalah kejadian yang sama; ruang serbaguna tempat mereka berkumpul hanya ditempati anak pertama dan anak keempat, yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan televisi menyala.

Ichimatsu membuang muka.

"untuk apa aku menatap wajah bodohmu."

Tawa tanpa beban mengudara di sekitar mereka. Televisi dimatikan, kemudian suara pantat yang bergeser mendekat terdengar jelas. Ichimatsu melirik lewat sudut mata.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sungguh, meskipun terlihat apatis dan _goblok,_ Osomatsu adalah kakak yang paling mengerti kondisi adik-adiknya. Seolah si merah bisa membaca apa yang adik-adiknya butuhkan; Ichimatsu bisa mengerti mengapa Todomatsu tidak pernah pegal meminjamkan uang pada putra pertama Matsuno itu, ataupun Choromatsu yang kebal menyerah dalam menceramahinya.

"tidak juga."

Entah, dalam hati si pecinta kucing rasa tidak enak menjalar dengan cepat. Memang rasanya tidak secanggung ketika ia hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Choromatsu tempo hari; namun ini jauh berbeda, sangat tidak nyaman dan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Osomatsu masih santai dengan dirinya yang biasa, kaki-kaki bersila diselojorkan dengan tubuh bersandar lewat lengan sebagai tumpuan; si merah memandang langit ruangan, senyum masih tersisa di bibirnya.

" _onii-chan_ mengkhawatirkanmu."

Pembicaraan yang serius dan nyaris bergeser ke fase _menjijikan_ memang jarang dilakukan Osomatsu. Namun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya Ichimatsu yakin bahwa ini bukanlah senda gurau belaka, melainkan sebuah sinyal bahwa Osomatsu ingin –atau _akan_ memulai pembicaraan dengan lingkup yang lebih privasi diantara keduanya. Bisakah Ichimatsu melakukannya? Entah, ia sangat tidak pintar mengutarakan hatinya.

" _na,_ Ichimatsu. Menurutmu hidup itu apa?"

Yang ditanya tidak berani menatap empat mata. Pertanyaan yang cukup diluar dugaan itu terlontar tanpa hambatan, namun Ichimatsu yakin jawaban yang ia berikan tidak akan sesuai dengan harapan.

Ia mengagumi Osomatsu. Ingin menjadi pribadi yang sederhana dan apatis seperti sang kakak.

 _Hidup itu adalah tentang melakukan apa yang kita suka_

 _Osomatsu hanya melakukan apa yang ia mau, mengatakan apa yang ia rasa, dan mengekspresikan apa yang ia pikirkan_

 _Hidup itu adalah melakukan apa yang kita mau, mengatakan apa yang kita rasa, mengekspresikan apa yang kita pikirkan_

Batin Ichimatsu berputar pada satu arus yang sama. Kesimpulan akhir membuatnya melebarkan mata;

 _Hidup itu adalah Osomatsu._

"hidup itu adalah Osomatsu _nii-san_."

Denting jam menampar Ichimatsu dari imaji. Matsuno ungu itu terkaget sendiri setelah sadar atas apa yang ia katakan; dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh pada sang kakak yang hanya tersenyum lebar dengan sirat mata bermakna sukar dijelaskan –pantat yang bergeser kembali mendekat, bahu mereka bersinggungan dan udara terasa panas.

Ichimatsu merasa kondisi mencabuli dirinya.

" _onii-chan_ adalah hidup, _Ichimacchan_?"

Jantung berdegup kencang. Ichimatsu berkeringat dingin, bau khas Osomatsu terasa lebih kental dari biasanya dalam jarak yang _lumayan_ atau malah _terlalu_ dekat; si ungu memutar bola mata gelisah dengan tangan terkepal di atas paha. Osomatsu tersenyum lebih lebar.

"kemarilah."

Badannya mengeras seperti batu ketika tangan-tangan yang gemar main _pachinko_ itu meraih bahu dan kepalanya; mengajak Ichimatsu untuk lebih dekat dan bersandar, bau detergen yang sama menguar kuat dari _hoodie_ merah di depan matanya. Osomatsu memejamkan mata, surai acak-acakan dielusnya dengan sayang, bibirnya mendarat seklias pada kening sebelum akhirnya lari pada helai rambut lembut yang rakus disesapnya. Bau Ichimatsu seperti bau bedak bayi dengan campuran aroma liar kucing. Sangat khas.

"dengar, jantung _onii-chan_ seperti mau meledak."

Sungguh, Ichimatsu harus merasa ini semua menjijikan; mereka adalah laki-laki berusia matang dan sedarah, meskipun status mereka adalah sebagai _kakak-adik_ –adegan semacam pelukan sangatlah kurang wajar, apalagi Ichimatsu bisa mendengar detak jantung Osomatsu yang sangat cepat juga bisa merasakan sesapan dan ciuman Osomatsu di rambutnya. Si ungu bergetar. Tangan berpegangan erat pada punggung sang perengkuh. Ichimatsu merasa ingin menangis.

" _sshh, onii-chan_ disini."

Ichimatsu merasa, bahwa ketika wajahnya diangkat kemudian bibir dengan aroma sake dan rokok murah menyambit bibirnya, ia tidak perlu melakukan penolakan. Seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya; waktu akan membuat semuanya mengalir, depresinya yang hanya berpusat pada Osomatsu telah terbalas dalam ciuman yang kian meningkat jadi lumatan dan decapan. Ichimatsu tidak keberatan. Ia merasa _ada_ dan nyaman.

"Ichimatsu. ."

Badan diangkat ke atas pangkuan kaki-kaki yang mengakang. Bagian pantat menabrak gundukan keras di bawahnya; Ichimatsu ingin mendesah, merasa cabul dan tergugah. Wajah Osomatsu telah memerah dari sebelumnya –kepala si Matsuno merah itu menelusup di lehernya, melayangkan gigitan bertanda merah tepat dibawah telinganya.

" _n-nii-san . ."_

"aku mengerti."

Mungkin waktu sedang berbaik hati dengan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk selama _mereka_ saling merengkuh dan mendecap. Bahkan tidak dengan Matsuno biru yang mematung dibalik pintu, menjadi saksi bisu dari aksi tabu antara saudara kembarnya yang telah menyatu. []

.

.

.

 **Osomatsu-san (c) Fujio Akatsuka**

 **.**

 _Danke,_ _Tchüß !_

 _Ore_


End file.
